


April Fools - Superhero style

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: It's a day before April Fools and Hiro and Karmi are planning on pulling their friend's noses a whole lot.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 8





	1. The Plan of Action

**Author's Note:**

> These just keep on coming. This is already the third fanfic in the last 7 days.  
> "Creator chose not to use archive warnings" refers to mild violence in chapter 4, just in case.

It was the 31st day of March. I and Karmi were hanging out in my room talking school things and helping out with each other’s homework. We decided to take a small break from schoolwork.

“It’s April Fools tomorrow,” I said looking at the calendar.

“Yes, it is,” Karmi replied, “You up for some fun at the expense of the others?”

“You bet,” I said, “What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking of doing the switching suits thing,” she replied.

“They’d be expecting that,” I denied, “Unless…”

“…we go in as normal and if they call us on it,” she said waiting for me to finish it.

“Then we switch,” I finished, “That’ll make them think they got us but in reality, they just set themselves up.”

“That’ll be fun,” she said.

“Of course, we also have to do some invisible action,” I grinned, “And with Nano-Dex it should be interesting.”

“But won’t you squirt ketchup over me again?” she said teasing me.

“No, I’ve fixed that. Now I can turn the strength down,” I explained, “But that doesn’t prevent me from squirting ketchup on someone,” I grinned, nudging her.

“You’re a dork, Cutie,” she said nudging me back.

“And you’re the perfect angel who never does anything to anyone,” I shot back playfully.

“Says the one who is always ready to pull a prank,” she countered.

“Fine! fine! You win,” I said in fake anger, “but you did soak Wasabi twice during a single day,” I threw one last stab at her.

“That was a game,” she whined, “and he needed the lesson.”

“You know what Sweetie,” I said hugging her, “I think we’re equal on that front.”

“You’re probably right,” she said hugging back.

We stayed like this for a minute then went to sleep.


	2. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi start acting out their plan but there were complications.

We woke up around 8 am ready to start our day of pranks. I had dressed up in my civilian clothes with Nano-Dex underneath. Whereas Karmi was in her super suit. Our first victim was going to be Aunt Cass.

“Good morning Aunt Cass,” I said as I descended the stairs, invisible Karmi behind me.

“Good morning Hiro,” she replied, “Is Karmi still sleeping?”

“Yes, she is,” I replied looking at where I thought Karmi was standing as I couldn’t see her without my helmet.

“Good, because I wanted to talk to you privately,” she said.

“About what?” I asked.

“The relationship between you and her,” she said.

“What about it?” I asked concerned.

“You see, her parents called me and said that they had had some arguments between each other and we’re going to file for divorce,” she started, “but they are concerned how it would affect her.”

“And your point is?” I pressed on trying to figure where this was going.

“Well, they asked if it would be possible for her to move in with us,” she continued, “I’m just asking if it’s ok with you.”

“I’m fine with it, she practically already lives with us,” I pointed out.

“You sure this isn’t an April Fools prank?” I asked as I felt a padded glove on my shoulder.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” she gasped looking sorry.

“Well, we’re going to go over and find out,” I said determined to get to the bottom of this.

“We? You and me?” she asked confused.

“No, him and I,” Karmi said turning of her invisibility, “I was here the whole time.”

“Were you listening in on us?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Is it really listening in if my presence is known?” Karmi asked innocently.

“You knew about her being here?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Yep, it was planned. It was supposed to be an April Fools prank on you,” I said.

“But now it looks like we have some investigating to do,” Karmi said.

So, I ran upstairs got changed, and ran back.

“We’ll be back by evening!” I shouted at Aunt Cass as we ran out of the door.

“This better not be an April Fools prank,” Karmi growled to herself on our way over to her home.

“I know, Sweetie,” I calmed her.

Soon we were at her place ringing the doorbell.

“Good evening, I and Karmi said.

“Good evening to you too. But who are you,” her father asked?

“We’re part of Big Hero 6,” Karmi replied.

“I can see that. What do I have to do with you?” he asked.

“Everything,” I replied.

“But who are you really?” he asked.

“Sorry. Private matter, only behind closed doors,” I said gesturing to the people on the street.

“Fine, come in,” he said as our secrecy piqued his interest.

“Take a seat,” Karmi said.

“Why? You’re my guests,” he refused.

“Fine, be standing. But we're not responsible for what happens if you fall,” I warned.

“You wanted to know who we are…,” Karmi started.

“…so, we’re going to show you,” I finished.

“I’m Karmi, your daughter,” she said taking off her helmet. The expression on her dad’s face was priceless.

“And I’m Hiro Hamada. Her boyfriend the youngest student at SFIT and the leader of Big Hero 6,” I introduced myself.

“So, my daughter is a superhero? How long?” He asked.

“A month ago, to the day,” Karmi replied.

“But why?” he asked curiously.

“He invited me after I helped him with a certain issue,” she explained.

“I had to,” I interjected, “She had a stupidly big crush on my alter ego. It was driving me nuts.”

“So, she didn’t know you were you before joining?” he asked for confirmation.

“I didn’t. But let me tell you it was quite a shock when my crush turns out to be my frenemy,” she said truthfully. I just nod in agreement.

“So, how come you two get along so well now,” he asked.

“Well, learning about my crushes identity made me realize that a helmet doesn’t make the man,” she confessed.

“I’m happy that you have friends now,” he said.

“Thanks, Dad,” she said awkwardly.

“So, what is the reason for your visit?” he asked.

“Well, we heard that you were planning on divorcing your wife,” I said looking at him.

“What! Who told you?” he asked with a panicked expression.

“Aunt Cass said that you had called her,” I replied.

“But I haven’t called your aunt,” he replied.

“Well, that changes things,” Karmi said.

“So, it was a coincidental April Fools prank. By Aunt Cass,” I said making an angry expression.

“Since you already know about it, I guess I might as well tell you the rest of it,” he sighed.

So, he told us what they had been thinking. What was peculiar however was the fact that he used the same words as Aunt Cass had used. That seemed suspicious.

“Did you notice that?” I asked Karmi when he had stopped speaking. She nodded in response.

“Notice what?” he asked looking at us.

“Your little lie got exposed,” I said.

“You used the exact same words as his aunt had used,” Karmi finished.

“So cut the crap!” I ordered, “Are you divorcing or not?”

“Or do you need a mount wash?” Karmi threatened.

“Okay, okay. I did tell her, but everything I said is true,” he said fearing what we would do.

“You sure?” Karmi asked not sure whether to trust her dad.

“I swear,” he said.

“Why haven’t I heard about it?” she asked, “Why come out on April Fools, the one day of the year when you cannot trust anyone?”

“Oh, is it the 1st of April,” he asked genuinely surprised, “I didn’t even realize.”

“Yes, it is. And that’s why we are extremely cautious with anything we hear,” I said.

“Well, goodbye then. I’ll be living with his family from now on,” Karmi said to his dad.

Before he could get a word out, we got out the door and left. I could tell that Karmi wasn’t in the best of moods. As we got closer to home, I decided to ask about it.

“What’s on your mind, Sweetie?” I asked.

“I’m just angry at my parents. Why would they divorce and not tell me? And then lie in our faces about the details,” she vented out her frustration.

“Yeah, either it’s the worst April Fools’ joke ever or they’re bad parents,” I comforted.

“I guess we just have to wait until tomorrow to find out,” she sighed.

“On the other hand, if it turns out to be true, you’ll be living with me full time,” I cheered her up.

“You’re right,” she replied slowly getting over her anger, “I never liked them that much anyway.”

“Let’s not tell Aunt Cass about this,” I said. She just nodded in reply.

“Aunt Cass, we’re home,” I said as I opened the door heading straight for my room with Karmi right behind me.

“How did it go?” Aunt Cass tried to ask.

“Not answering,” I said dryly.

“That wasn’t the type of start I wanted for the day,” Karmi said as she sat down on her, previously Tadashi’s, bed.

“Yeah, it left a bad taste in my mouth as well,” I summarized my thoughts.

“Should we head out and actually do something?” I suggested.

“Definitely. Let’s start with Aunt Cass,” she replied.


	3. April Fools - For real this time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi finally put their plan into action, mostly.

With that, I turned invisible and she got into her civilian clothes. We both headed downstairs to where Aunt Cass was cooking lunch.

“Hi, Aunt Cass,” Karmi greeted her.

“Oh, ready for lunch,” she asked, “where’s Hiro?”

“I can’t see him, even if he is here, I wouldn’t know,” Karmi said truthfully, “And yes, I’m hungry.”

As soon as Karmi said that, a timer beeped notifying us that the food was ready. However, before Aunt Cass could react to it, I had already silenced it. And was opening the oven door when my aunt asked: “What’s going on?” I just ignored her and continued to take the food from the oven. It was effortlessly easy to do even with one hand. Then I closed the oven with my still free hand and walked over to the table where my aunt and Karmi were sitting and watching the floating bowl.

I placed the bowl on the table and sat down on the chair next to Karmi.

“Yes, the food’s ready,” I just said. Taking off my still invisible helmet.

They just looked at me for a second, then Karmi started laughing.

“What?” I asked, guessing they were amused by my floating head.

“Forgetting something?” Karmi asked.

“Oh,” I said turning off the invisibility, “Forgot,” I lied.

After we had eaten, we decided to head out to find the others. We happened to find Wasabi working on some school projects.

“What are you doing?” Karmi asked grabbing his attention.

“Just some organizing,” he replied.

“Want some help?” she asked.

“Sure, that safe over there needs to be moved over to the corner,” he said pointing to said safe.

Invisible me moved over to where the safe was.

“You mean like this?” she asked pretending to use the Force (A/N: Star Wars).

As she did, I lifted the safe with ease using my Nano-Dex shirt.

“There,” Wasabi said once the safe was in place, “How did you do that?”

“Trade secret, sorry,” Karmi said apologetically.

“Please tell me,” he begged, “is it science or magic.”

“Neither” she replied.

“What is it then?” he asked dying to know.

“April Fools!” I and Karmi both shouted and I shifted to the visible spectrum.

“Oh,” he said red-faced out of embarrassment.

“And Nano-Dex,” I added lifting the safe for show.

“You had me,” he admitted sheepishly, “please don’t tell the others.”

“We won’t tell,” she promised, but then added, “yet.”

With that, she walked out of the door with me behind her.

Success.

Next on the list was Honey Lemon who was on patrol with Fred. We were going to be easy on them. This time both of us had our suits on and we were both invisible. When we had located where they were watching over the city, we decided to give them some precipitation.

“Make it rain,” I whispered to my partner-in-prank.

She just smiled aimed at the sky and started spraying.

“Great, now it’s raining,” we heard Fred complain.

We let it go on like this for a minute then switched to the high-intensity mode which absolutely soaked the two. Then we turned it off and after a few minutes, it started again. We continued this for about 15 minutes, after which we decided that they had had enough rain. After letting them stew for a moment I called Honey Lemon.

“How’s the patrol going?” I asked.

“Otherwise nothing, but we got soaked by some kind of localized rainstorm,” she said.

“Go ahead and take the rest of the shift off,” I offered, “it’s not like bad guys make their moves during the day.”

“Thank you, Hiro,” she said ending the call.

One left to go. GoGo. We found her at school, working on her bike. We decided to mess with her head. We were invisible the whole time and never said a word. We did things like move items around when she wasn’t looking or knocking over something being careful not to break anything. After some time, she was getting frustrated with her tools constantly going “missing.”

“Where on earth is the spanner now?” she thought out loud looking for it, “I swear I left it right here on top of this box.”

This was our cue to put it where it had been. After she turned around and found the spanner she said: “I swear it wasn’t there a minute ago.” After a while of doing this and seeing her become increasingly agitated.

“Whoever or whatever you are come out now,” she ordered. No response.

We were on top of a shelf just watching things unfold. Then I and Karmi had a plan. We decided to pull all of the spanners laying across her work area a few inches above the surface and then we dropped them. The sound of all of the wrenches hitting the table at the same time was quite energetic. She was freaked out by the loud noise and admitted defeat: “You win whoever you are.” She said and left. Success.

With that, I grabbed one of the spanners and we headed home for the night. When we got home and to my room. We started sifting through the video we had captured throughout the day. Starting with our conversations with Aunt Cass and Karmi’s dad.

“That’s going to burn,” I said while watching the video.

“Yes, it is. Now they can’t claim that they never said anything,” she agreed, “Good thing that the suits have cameras.”

“Look how silly Wasabi looks as he is begging for you to tell him,” I pointed out, laughing.

There wasn’t much to say about Honey Lemon and Fred other than: “Did we go too far?”

GoGo on the other hand was very interesting. We had taken turns observing and causing havoc. It was truly funny to see GoGo mumble to herself about the tools and then start shouting into the air and finally giving up.

“This is going to be interesting,” she just said and went to bed.

“Yes, it is,” I agreed and did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do realize that this chapter does make GoGo seem a bit slow. How ironic.


	4. The Aftermath – The payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmi and Hiro decide to pay Karmi's father another visit. This time determined to teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be uncomfortable to read for some, if you feel like you can't continue, I've written a synopsis of the chapter in endnotes.
> 
> This got a lot longer than intended.  
> I was hoping to get the total story length to 2900ish words. So this chapter+next one was going to be like 400 words combined. This chapter alone is 1500 words. Whoops!

It was the next morning and we were sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Aunt Cass.

“Good morning, you two,” Aunt Cass greeted us.

“Good morning,” we replied.

“So how as April Fools for you?” Aunt Cass asked.

Before either of us could answer. Karmi’s phone rang.

“Oh, it’s dad,” she said not looking forward to it.

“Hi, dad!” She said with fake excitement.

“How’s my daughter doing?” her dad asked.

“Just fine. We were about to eat breakfast,” she replied, “so, be quick.”

“April Fools!” he shouted.

I could see that Karmi was about to explode. Hoping that it wouldn’t come to it.

“What’s the fool,” she asked, tensing up.

“About us divorcing,” he said, “And you live with him. It was all a lie.”

“Have to go, bye!” Karmi said quickly, ending the call.

“That’s not cool,” Aunt Cass said, “making a joke about such a subject.”

“You’re right, but we were expecting that. At least partially,” I said.

Karmi just nodded in agreement before looking at me with the “You want to kick some ass?” look on her face. I just nod and we head upstairs to change before heading out.

This time Karmi had the keys to her home with her. So, we went in invisible and silent. We found his dad in the living room. Time for payback.

“No more TV,” I thought to myself as I unplugged it.

“What the…” Karmi’s dad exclaimed in shock as the TV which he had been watching turned off.

Meanwhile, Karmi went over to the fuse board and turned off all lights.

“What’s going on?” her dad asked mumbling to himself. We could tell that he was getting scared.

Then we looked for the cheapest flowerpot in the room and knocked it over. It made a nice crash as it broke in half, leaving a wet pile of dirt on the floor.

“What happened here?” he mumbled shaking his head.

When he had cleaned the mess. He headed for the chair in the corner but when he was about to sit on it, I pulled it out from under him. This caused him to fall on the ground and start cussing, mostly to himself. I won’t repeat it here as it would get censored. (A/N: It wouldn’t but I’m keeping this age-appropriate.)

Before he could get up, I was on him, grabbing his hands and flipping him on his stomach. After which I situated myself on top of him in a way that wouldn’t cause breathing difficulties. All of this was easily accomplished as I could easily overpower him with the help of Nano-Dex. (A/N: They won't hurt him.)

“Who are you?” he asked trying to get free.

“Escape attempts are worthless. Puny human,” I intimidated.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Karmi asked threateningly.

“What lesson?” he asked confused.

“The one about lying to people over serious matters,” Karmi hissed at him.

“This isn’t about the April Fools prank on Karmi and Hiro is it?” he asked, now worried.

“Bingo!” Karmi said cheerily before returning back to her threatening voice, “That’s exactly it.”

“I’m really sorry about it,” he pleaded, “I really am?”

“Are you now?” Karmi mocked him, not believing one bit of it.

“But…,” she started, “…your fate has already been decided.”

“My fate?” he gulped.

She didn’t reply. She just gestured me to follow with our “prisoner.” I just grabbed his wrists and dragged him along.

“In there,” Karmi said pointing to the bathroom.

“No, no, please don’t!” his dad started resisting. Presumably thinking we were going to do what gangsters do in the movies.

“Resistance is futile,” I stated, tightening my grip on him.

I shoved him into the bathroom Karmi following behind me.

“What are you going to do to me?” her dad asked now trembling in fear.

“We’ll see about that,” Karmi said menacingly wanting to keep the suspense for a bit longer.

There we were two invisible superhero tech nerds, keeping one’s dad hostage. I was holding his hands behind her back, while Karmi was in front of him pointing her blaster at him. We stayed like this for a few minutes, letting his dad stew with his thoughts for a moment.

“Ok, I think he has learned his lesson,” Karmi said becoming visible. I did the same.

“Oh, it’s you guys,” he said genuinely relieved, “I thought this was going to be the end of me.”

“That was the point,” Karmi said coldly.

“Now, would you let go of my hands?” he asked.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t try anything stupid,” I warned letting his hand out of my grip.

Right as I said that he tried to make a run for it. Bad decision. As Karmi was also using Nano-Dex, she just grabbed her dad from his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

“I said not to try anything stupid,” I reminded him as I grabbed his arms and dragged him back to where he started, this time however I didn’t let go of his hands.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Karmi asked for a second time.

“I have, I swear,” her dad said hastily.

“Your ‘I swear’ hasn’t been that trustworthy recently,” Karmi stated, “What do you think Hiro? Has he learned his lesson?”

“Let me think…No. He has not,” I replied, “Mouth wash?”

“Mouth Wash,” Karmi agreed.

“Mouth wash?” he asked worried, “what is it?”

“Want to find out?” Karmi asked mockingly, “Oh, wait! You don’t have a choice.”

“Will it hurt?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh, lots,” Karmi said gleefully. (A/N: Think GLaDOS level of enthusiasm.) I have to say that it was quite creepy seeing her say it like that. But I knew it was only psychological warfare.

I got a better grip on his hands and moved directly behind him to shield myself from the eventual. After that Karmi raised her arm and pointed it at her dad. The barrel was clearly visible.

Her dad’s eyes widened as he looked at the barrel. He was probably thinking it was a gun and that we were going to kill him after all. He closed his eyes and let his head hand down.

“Any last words,” Karmi said.

“I love you,” he said. We could tell by his voice that he wasn’t lying this time.

“I love you too,” Karmi replied lowering her arm and hugging her dad.

I let go of his hands as I had a feeling that he wouldn’t run away.

“I’m so very sorry that I hurt your feelings,” he said honestly.

“And I’m sorry that things had to get to this,” Karmi said in response.

But then her smile turned into a smirk and she pushed herself from him.

“Thanks, dad, but this won’t save you from the mouth wash,” she said.

“But, but…,” he tried to protest.

“No buts,” I cut him off, grabbing his hands once more.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1,” Karmi counted down raising her arm again.

“Please! Don’t do this,” her dad begged.

“0,” Karmi said pulling the trigger. She decided that only a ceremonious wash was necessary and that’s what came out of his cannon. A single relatively small water projectile exited her gun landing on her dad’s face.

“What? That was it?” his dad asked confused as I released his hands.

At that point, we decided to drop the charade and started laughing our heads off.

“Consider yourself fooled, fool,” Karmi said laughing.

“Why was it so small?” he asked referring to the amount of water.

“Only about 10% of maximum,” she replied, “I went easy on you.”

“A friend of ours once got 50% on him twice in a single day,” I told him.

“I thought you were going to end me,” he said relieved.

“We wouldn’t, but make no mistake we could have,” Karmi said cutting a hole in a plastic chair near her.

“Who invented all of your cool toys?” he asked.

“They are not toys. And I do,” I answered.

“But back to the point,” Karmi interjected, “Have you learned your lesson?”

“I have,” he said looking at us, “I promise I won’t joke with other’s emotions. Ever again”

“Good, and you better not say a word about this,” Karmi warned, “or we’ll be back.”

“And if we do, we won’t be as gentle,” I warned him, “Understood?”

“Yes, I won’t tell anyone,” he said hastily, “You have my word.”

With that, we turned ourselves invisible and headed towards the door. Soon we were out on the street and walking home.

“I think he’s going to be much more careful next year; don’t you think?” Karmi asked as we were almost home.

“That’s for certain,” I replied.

Soon we were back home where Aunt Cass was waiting with lunch.

“Ah, there you are,” she said, “Did you have fun?”

“In a way yes,” I just replied. Karmi nodded in agreement.

We changed and ate lunch before heading out again. This time it was going to be with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those Who felt uncomfortable:  
> \- Karmi's dad calls her and tells her that it was all a lie.  
> \- Karmi and Hiro decide to get revenge on him.  
> \- First, they mess with him, not unlike they did with GoGo in the last chapter.  
> \- Then they Intimidate him to the point of terrified, letting his own imagination do some of the work.  
> \- He realizes that he made a mistake and apologizes.  
> \- But Karmi isn't going to let her dad walk out of this unscathed. So she gives him a light "mouth wash", aka. What Karmi did to Wasabi in "superhero hide and seek".  
> \- After that Hiro and Karmi drop the act and can't hold it anymore.  
> \- Hiro and Karmi head home to have lunch.  
> That is the summary of what happens in this chapter.  
> I would still highly encourage you to read it, now that you know that nothing bad is going to happen.


	5. The Aftermath – The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi reveal to their friends that they (HIro+Karmi) had pranked all of them. Also a bit of Hiro/Karmi sweet talk towards the end.

After we had eaten lunch we headed to school, where we had agreed to meet the others. We had our civilian clothes on, but I did bring my Nano-Dex shirt and armor just in case. And she also took her armor too.

“Hey, Cutie,” Karmi grabbed as we were heading out.

“Yes, Sweetie?” I asked.

“Do you think that they’ll be mad at us?” she expressed her fear.

“I don’t think so. They should have expected to be pranked,” I comforted her.

“Hi, you two,” the others greeted us. We just nodded in response hiding our gloved hand behind our backs.

“How was your yesterday?” I asked innocently.

“As you know, we were on patrol, when we got absolutely soaked by something,” Honey Lemon told us.

“At least no one fooled us,” Fred added.

“You think?” Karmi asked mischievously taking her water gun glove from behind her back.

“Was it you?” They asked in unison.

“Yes, it was us,” she said laughing.

“That phone call from me wasn’t a coincidence either,” I said also laughing.

“So, April Fools!” Karmi shouted.

“And you GoGo?” I poked at her.

“Well, someone messed with my tools and made a lot of noise,” she said eyeing us suspiciously, “One of my wrenches was constantly missing.”

“You mean this?” I asked tether pulling the wrench from where I had hidden it under some copy paper.

“I should have known it was the Hamadas at it once again!” she exclaimed angrily, “I swear, I’m going to…,” she stopped as she realized what she was saying.

“’ Going to’ what? Murder us?” I teased her, “Over an April fools’ joke?”

“…not let you fool me next time,” she finished awkwardly.

“We’ll see about that,” Karmi said cryptically.

“What about you Wasabi? Did you get pranked?” I asked grinning like the devil I sometimes am.

His eyes widened and he went pale as he realized what was to come next. But he just said, “What? Of course not,” trying to sound confident but failing miserably. That guaranteed that everyone knew that something was up.

“What is it, Wasabi?” Fred pressured him, wanting desperately to know.

Realizing that he wouldn’t get away from this, he sighed and admitted that he had been fooled by us.

“How?” They all ask.

“I’m not telling you anything more,” Wasabi said sealing his lips.

“If he’s not going to talk then we will,” Karmi said.

“Wait!” Wasabi shouted desperately, “You promised not to tell them.”

“Oh, did we?” Karmi asked with fake confusion, “Oh, right. Yes, we did promise ‘not to tell them, yet’,” she said emphasizing the last word.

“But it’s my word against yours,” he tried in defense.

“Nope. Wasabi dear, you’re forgetting who you’re arguing with,” I said as if to a child.

“But he’s right,” Honey Lemon said siding with him.

“Yeah, So?” I asked holding my laughter.

They just stared at me trying to figure my game out.

“Cameras don’t lie,” I said pulling out my phone.

More stares as they just stayed there looking at my phone.

“Please prepare for the Wasabi Roast,” I announced,” With some extra GoGo juice.”

She frowned at my words, not liking the implication. And so, I started the video, which consisted of both of my body cameras, which had captured the whole event with all of the details.

“Seriously?” GoGo asked, “Magic and puppy eyes. How could you.”

“I was just so in the moment that I totally forgot,” Wasabi replied red as a tomato.

“Oh, and here is GoGo going crazy,” I said as I switched to the video in question.

“Let’s just end this here and agree that you two little Hamadas had us again,” GoGo suggested.

“Fine with us,” we said in unison and laughed a little.

“And we wouldn’t want to be on your wrong side either,” the others agreed.

“Yeah, you don’t want to find out how we prank those who we don’t like,” Karmi said.

“What would you do?” Honey Lemon asked concerned.

“Something unpleasant,” I simply said, giving them the “no more questions” look.

After that, we bid goodbye and left to go home.

Just as we got home her phone rang.

“Yes, Dad,” she said with a monotone voice.

“I just wanted to apologize for my tasteless joke,” he started.

“And?” Karmi pressed not wanting to speak with him any more than necessary.

“I’m probably right in saying that I won’t see you for a while,” he continued.

“Yeah, as if I wasn’t already spending most of my time with Hiro,” she replied.

“Karmi,” her dad started, “You know I love you and that you love me, but sometimes you just have to take a break from family for a while. I get that.”

“But please promise me that you’ll visit me at least once a month,” he pleaded, “I can’t handle living without you.”

“The café is open daily,” Karmi pointed out.

“Thank you,” he said, “I don’t care if you come alone or with friends. Civilian or hero. I just want to see you.”

“Well, have to go. See you in a month,” Karmi said ending the call.

“Well, Cutie. Looks like it’s official,” she said hugging me.

“So, it is Sweetie. So it is,” I replied hugging her back.

We turned ourselves invisible to stop Aunt Cass from interrupting our little moment.

“I love you Cutie,” she whispered to my ear.

“I do too, Sweetie,” I whispered back.

We stayed like this for a minute when Aunt Cass called out.

“Hiro, Karmi? Did you just get home?” she asked.

“Yes,” I answered snapping out of it and turning myself visible.

“Just did,” Karmi backed me up doing the same.

With that, we changed into our normal clothes went on as if we were just a normal couple. Albeit one with a shared secret and unusually high intelligence.

In the evening before going to sleep we were guessing what we would have to do for our next literature assignment when Karmi brought up the Meet and Greet.

“What about it?” I asked.

“When should we hold it?” she asked.

“Maybe in a few weeks or so,” I said hesitantly.

“Ok,” she whined slightly disappointed, “I just want to get to do something superhero.”

“You will,” I comforted her. But little did I know, our next project was going to be a short movie on the subject of our choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Feedback is welcome as usual.  
> Totally not teasing the next work in the series.  
> Also Extended the final chapter of Superhero hide and seek.


End file.
